brave_frontier_testfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jan10KH/Brave Frontier Warriors of Gaia (special) chapter 9: The Rune Units of Myria
Now... the moment you've all been waiting for! The first ever crossover chapter of 'Brave Frontier Warriors of Gaia' and 'A Traveler from Another Dimension' (created by Lancin Seikaze for Brave Frontier wiki). Special thanks to Windsoul and Lancin for planning the whole crossover chapter! Be sure to drop by to his page and give them a shout! Now relax and enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to comment! ^^ ---- (Special crossover chapter created by Jan10KH and Lancin Seikaze) (Part 1) Chapter 9: The Rune Units of Myria Part 1: Rune Units and Evolutions (Avril's P.O.V) This morning, Selena called and told me that she wanted to have a meeting at the La Veda café. She wanted to talk about some training for Raphael and I, since we're newly summoners. I accepted the invite and told her that I would be there in ten minutes. However, I ended up coming there earlier than I predicted. So now, I'm the only one at the café doing nothing but sketching in my sketch book to kill time. I usually sketch out some of the events that happen to me in the past, so I started drawing a battle scene where all my units fought against skeleton soldiers. Drawing Selena, Lance, and Grafl was easy to do but trying drawing Aem and Vargas's armor was very difficult. I'm still trying practice more on drawing medieval armories. But I've been improving a lot since then. I think. I was almost done with the whole battle scene until I felt something or someone leaning over to at my drawings. I slightly began to blush until eventually he spoke, "That's really good, Avril. Do you want to be an artist?" I turned to where the voice came from and it was actually Grafl and Lance standing behind me. "Yes and no." I replied while still blushing, "I'm actually trying to become a Manga/Comic artist." "Well you're really getting good at it." Lance complimented while taking my sketch book to get a better look, "Was this at the Nocturnal forest?" I nodded my head in response. After a moment, Lance began to turn the pages in my sketch book and continue to look at more of my drawings. "All of these drawings are great! They're all very detailed." Lance said. "Thanks!" I replied. "Can I see you're drawings too?"Grafl asked. "Sure." Eventually after a couple of hours of conversations about my drawings, one by one everyone showed up at the café for the meeting. Once we were settle down, Selena begins the meeting. "Now that everyone's here, let's us begin with the meeting." Selena starts off, "Since Avril and Raphael are now newly summoners, I think it's about time we give them special summoner's training. But, we need to know if we're going to train daily, once every other day, or weekly?" "Our college classes is going to start next week, so Avril and I will only be out at around 5:45p.m." Raphael said, "So how about we train at around 6 every once in a while." "Hmm, I guess that'll have to do." Selena agreed "I have a question." I asked,"What will we be doing on these special summoner's training?" "Nothing too difficult." Vargas replied. "The special training is basically about showing you two the basics of what a summoner uses and the abilities they can do." Lava added. "And you get to use a weapon of your own!" Eze added also. "A w-weapon?" I shuddered. I'm not much of a athletic type, so learning how to fight won't be easy for me. "You're not scared of using one, are you?" Grafl asked me. "No." I lied. Yes. Yes I am. "Good to hear!" Vargas said, "I guess telling you that you're going to learn sword fighting will be easier than I expect it." What!? "Of course your going to need coach to help you on this, so I've token the liberty to take the position. So try not to worry too much about this, Avi." "Ok." I replied. Oh great! I'm gonna end up getting someone into a hospital! "And what will learn how to use?" Raphael asked. "Probably just using spears." Lava answered, "It really shouldn't be too hard since Lance and Eze will teach you." "Ok then. So when will we be starting training?" "Right now!" Selena answered. "Right now!?" I asked, "But where?" "You'll see." ~*Brave Frontier*~ After awhile of traveling, we all went to the Gaia Supermarket and entered inside the mirror into Selena's homeland. The area was amazingly tropical and very beautiful! The beach water was crystal clear and the sand was white and soft. Also there's an aquatic castle and village right by a beach too! Selena said that this place is called the Sama kingdom. "For now, let's start training here." Selena said as she points to the beach. Once we all walked over to the beach, the special training began. "Ok, lesson one: Card types." Selena begins, "The most important thing that all summoners should know about is what types of cards he or she uses. However, there are only three types of cards to use. Unit cards, ability cards, and supporter cards. Unit cards allows you to summon any five units that you either captured or summon from the gates." "What gates?" I asked. "The rare summon gates." Lava answered, "It allows you to resurrect any random units that had occurred in the past. But to that, you'll have to find five rare rainbow gems to summon the gates." "The next card type is called ability cards." Selena continued, "Ability cards allows you to help the units in any sort of way. Rather if it's to make the unit grow stronger or evolve to it's new form. Finally there's the supporter cards. It's similar to the the unit card but allows you to add sixth unit to squad." "Another question: how come Raphael and I don't have anything ability or supporter cards?" I asked. "You guys are still beginner summoners. So I'll take time for you guys to get ability and supporter cards." Vargas answered, "Now, let's get on to the real thing! Battle training!" Gulp. The group was split up into two groups. One group was more focus on sword fighting and the other was on spearmenship. Vargas only did was an introduction on what swords and how it's the most commonly used in Grand Gaia. He even allowed me to hold his sword to determine whether I'm good for a heavy sword or a light sword. However, I was only able to hold the sword for five seconds until the weight of the sword caused me to fall. Once I got back up, it was already determined that I'm more suited for a light sword. Eventually after two hours of weapon training, we all decided to take a break. Finally! Now I can sit down and catch a my breath of awhile. "I see you're making progress." Lance complimented sarcasticly. "Shut up." I growled, "It's just the first day of special so none this matter at moment." Lance chuckled. "You're almost starting to remind about certain person I remember before." "Who?" "Another guy named Lancin. Him and traveling partner, Windsoul, are currently traveling around Grand Gaia. I believe they're known as rune units." My curiosity is rising. "What's rune magic?"I asked. "Hmm, if remembered, I believe it's possesses very rare magic that has unkown potential. However, those type of units only exists in another world called Myria and is even rarely found there." Lance explains. "Where's Myria?" Raphael asked as he overheard the conversation, "And what does it look like?" "Don't know." Lance answered. "If you guys want to, I can contact them right now so you can ask them." Selena suggested. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah, I don't mind. But you may have to do that after the special training." "Why not now?" "Because when it comes to training, Eze and Vargas won't let anyone stop for one minute, unless it's break time." Lance explained. Aww man! I really wish I could talk to the rune units right now. Suddenly, something ringed across the air. It wasn't coming from my cellphone or my summoner's phone. But the sound came from blue gem that Selena was holding. The glowed into brightly colored blue and and Selena spoke to it. "Hello, this is Selena speaking." She answered. "Hi Selena, it's me Lancin." A male voice replied. That was ironic. "Oh! It's good to hear you again Lancin. How's it going you and Windsoul so far?" "We're almost out of the Sama kingdom so far. It's just that we have a question to ask you." female's voice answered. "Ok but before you do that, there someone I want you guys to meet. You see, there's these two summoners that I'm working with and they wanted to talk you two." "Summoners?" Lancin asked, surprised. "Yes. Their names are Avril and Raphael. Avril happens to be my new summoner and Raphael is is Eze's summoner." Selena explained, "They were wondering if you guys could talk them and answer some questions." "Hey! What about training!?" Eze whined. "It can wait." Lance answered. "Sure we don't mind." Lancin answered. With that being answered, Selena handed the blue glowing gem over to me and said to hold on to it. As Raphael walked over and stood beside me, I began to asking Lancin and Windsoul a bunch of questions about rune magic and their homeland Myria. Surprisingly, they were able to answered all of my questions and explained why they are traveling in Grand Gaia. Because there was still so much curiosity in me, I asked Lancin this last question. "Hey Lancin, can meet you and Windsoul in person?" ~*Meanwhile*~ (Lancin P.O.V) She wants to meet us in person? That's a surprising question. I looked over to Windsoul and wondered if she knew what I should do. Windmill only gave me shrug of her shoulders in replied. "Uhmm. For what exactly?" I asked her. "To show me some of your rune magic, of course." She answered, "I'm really interested about rune magic." I put some time to think about it. "Well... sure. But we may to travel back to the Sama kingdom and find you guys. Selena, can you tell us where-" "Lancin look out!" Windsoul shouted as a skeleton knight attacked us from behind. We were able to dodge it but the blue gem that was still connected to Avril and Selena was dropped to ground. This caused the gem to lose it's glow and terminating the signal. "Hey! I was still talking to someone!" I said to it as he drawed his sword to charged Rune Magic. "Eliminate rune units."the skeleton knight said. "Oh yeah." Windsoul replied, "You and what army?" Suddenly, 19 other skeleton knights appeared out of the shadows and surrounded us. "Oh... that army." Windsoul said. ~*Meanwhile*~ (Avril's P.O.V) "Lancin? What happened over there? Lancin!" I said to the gem but the glow of the gem had already darken. Which means that the signal was lost. "What happened?" Selena asked me. "I don't know. Something or someone just attacked Lancin and Windsoul and interrupt the signal." Worried, Selena toke the gem back and tries to contact them again. No signal still. "Everyone, special training is over for the day." She announced. "What! But why?!" Vargas asked. "We've got trouble." ~*BRAVE FRONTIER*~ After an hour of Selena tracing the signal, we ended up at a large beach cove area. There we spotted two other units, I'm guessing those are Lancin and Windsoul, fighting off against 20 skeleton knights. Oh no! Not those guys again! "Crap! They've almost got those two surrounded!" Eze said as we watched the skeleton knights overpowering the two rune units. "Come on!" Selena said as she draws her sword, "We have to help them!" "Right!" We all agreed and charged off to battle. (Story P.O.V) As Avril and Raphael's units rushed off to battle, they stood by the sidelines and watches as the battle against the 20 skeleton knights began. The two summoners did wished that they could go out and fight along with them but they still unarmed and had no weapons to fight with. All they could do is watch the battle and wait until they were needed. Meanwhile, the battle continued to rage on as the units fought hard against the 20 skeleton knights. However during the battle, Selena spotted a hooded figure in the distance running off. She was prepared to chase after it until Selena noticed the her squad units and the rune units were still at battle. "Whoever that hooded person was, he or she must be the cause of bringing these skeleton knights knights here." Selena said to herself, "I could after it and stop him once and for all, but the others will be in even more grave danger then they are now. I can't just abandoned them like this! I have to stay and help them all!" Suddenly, something glowed right above Avril's head. She looks up and sees a bright blue water bubble floating gently down in front of her. Once the glowing bubble was placed down at her hands, it automatically popped and revealed it true form. It was ability card but not just an ordinary ability card. This was water evolution card. "Whoa!" She said in amazement, "Is this... an ability card?" "I think so." Raphael guessed,"Try using it!" "Ok. Here goes nothing!" Avril swipes the card down across her summoner's phone and chats a new spell. "I call upon thee to the crystal hearted kingdom of Sama. I beg thee to grant Ice Selena the power to grow unto her new form. Water evolution! Ice Queen Selena!" Suddenly a vortex of glowing water surrounds and cover Selena's entire body. During her transformation, everyone who was still at battle stopped and watched as Selena's evolution was complete. Eventually, the glowing water slowly washes away and uncovered Selena in her new form. Her blue hair had grew even longer than once before, along with her outfit and sword. She also wore a new hairband with two larger roses on one side and a thin white flowing cloth reaching only half of her hair. This was declared that she was no longer Ice Selena but now Ice Queen Selena. "Amazing!" Lancin awed. "So this is unit evolution, huh?" Windsoul said also, "But how is that even-" "Raaagh!" A skeleton charges at Windsoul to stab him but quickly he dodges the attack. "Lets talk about that after we get rid of these guys." Windsoul suggested. "Agreed." Lancin answered and resumed back to battle. The battle quickly resumed back and got even more intense than before. Luckily for the unit, they had the upper hand since Selena had grown even more stronger than before. In fact, they were actually able to finish off 10 of the skeleton knights and turned them back to dust. The last 10 of them were left up to Selena. "Please leave it to me!" She said as rushing water began to envelop her sword. "This time, you won't ever harm my friends ever again!" She growled at the skeleton knights and began preparing to do an upward slash. As she charges at the skeleton knights, Selena shouts her brave burst, "BLIZZARD PAIN!" This creates a massive yet sharp waves of water at the skeleton knights and causes them to be cut in half. Thus quickly returning then into dust. "Toché." She said to the defeated skeleton knights. ---- Part 2: The Mad God Descends ---- (Story P.O.V) Finally the battle against the 20 skeleton knights was over. It was an intense battle but the units were able to defeat all of the skeleton knights thanks to Ice Selena's new form. As Lancin lowers his hand he heard a mysterious voice coming from behind him. "2 Times already... Persistent bunch.. Soon..." Lancin knew who that was but decided to ignore it for now. (Avril's P.O.V) That was amazing! This was first time I've ever seen an evolution transformation like that before. The ability card that I just used was actually a water evolution card after all! Now, Ice Queen Selena is even more powerful than she was in her original form. "Selena, you were incredible!" Raphael complimented. "Thank you." Selena said while slightly blushing. "What was that transformation all about?" Windsoul asked her. "Oh yeah, this is the first time you and Lancin saw an evolution take place." Selena replied. "An evolution?" Lancin asked. "It's like when a certain unit reaches it's maximum strength and evolves into it's new form." I explained, "Or sometimes units often evolves when they've come into realization that may have effect his or her life." For once, great grandmother Cynthia's lessons actually taught me something. "Interesting." Lancin commented, "I wish I, I mean we could evolve into a new form too but we can't." "Why not?" I asked. "Because without summoners, we aren't able to evolve like other units. Only get stronger." Windsoul explained. I see. I didn't know that rules for summoners and units applied to every unit in Grand Gaia. I wonder what would have happened if someone were to break that rule? Who knows? "Hey! I've got an idea!" Lancin said, "Those skeleton knights. They didn't just appeared out of no where. They were sent here to ambush us by something or someone." "What! But who would want to get rid of you guys?" Raphael asked. "A mad God named Zebra." "WHAT!" Our units yelled in union, shocked. "Who's Zebra?" I asked. "He's one of the gods that we've fought against along time ago!" Grafl explained, "Zebra's attacks struck fear in the hearts of those it fought during the great war. He's often mistaken for a death god because of how he harvests the souls of his victims with his right hand after slaying them with the sword in his left." Gulp! "If that's what he did in past, I really hate to see him in action." I shuddered. How can someone so evil be alive after all these years!? "But if we don't do anything about this, Zebra will continue attacking more innocent people." Lava pointed out. "That's why I have a plan on how we can defeat Zebra once and for all." Lancin explained, "Here's how it goes: We'll all form a Raid Party in which we all team up and go find where Zebra is currently hiding." "That sounds good so far but how are we going to find Zebra if we don't know where to start?"I asked him. "Don't worry. I can trace down Zebra's dark aura that he left out while he escaped. Once after that-" Before Lancin could continue in with his plan, a bright flash of light appeared in front of him and Windsoul and revealed two floating cards. One had Lancin's Battle stance in it and One had Windsoul's supporting stance in it. Each card had GUEST/RAID written on it and an empty tab for which seemed to be where the stars are. What kind of cards are those? "Is this another ability card?" I asked as the two cards floated right into Lancin's hand." "I don't think so." Raphael answered, "This may be supporter card for raid parties, I think." "What is that?" Windsoul asked, mentioning the supporter cards. "Oh! Those are summoner's cards. Raphael and I use these to summon our units or even help them in with ability or supporter cards." I explained to her. "I see." Lancin said as he walked over and hands the cards to me, "Here. Try and use these cards to summon us." "Are you sure?" I asked him. "Don't worry, summon us just for this time. I have a plan remember." Lancin reassured me. "...Ok." I toke a deep breath before I said the spell for summoning. "I call upon thee from the world once known as Grand Gaia. I summon you to my sight. Awaken! Lancin and Windsoul!" And just like that, two glowing marks appeared on Lancin and Windsoul's shoulders. Once the glowing marks slowly decreased, it looked like... they were my summoner's sign. So that's what the cards does. "Incredible." Selena awed. "Welcome to the team!" Grafl greeted, "For now." "Thanks I guess." Lancin replied, "Now back to the plan." ~*Brave Frontier*~ After Lancin explained there rest of the plan, which was to ambush Zebra at his place, we all went on with the search and let Lancin on the lead. We've encountered lots of Dark monsters along the way that wanted to block our path, but they were no match for our raid party. Eventually, we reached to the end of the mark. The trail ended up at the white and golden gate, protecting a large town. Windsoul informed us that this the La Veda Republic. This was one of the town her and Lancin needed to go but they decided not to go in. They were really determine on finding the threat that has been trying to kill them. For some reason, Lancin sense a dark aura that gave him a large hint that Zebra is at the heart of the ruins of La Veda. We all stopped for a moment and decided that we should investigate the ruins first if there are monsters. At that moment, Raphael and I decided that we should summon Will and Aem, since they used to live there. Once we did, Will and Aem had already sense that something was terribly wrong at the La Veda Republic. "Aem and I will go check the front gate and see if it's safe to go in. The rest of you stay here until we say so." Will informed us. "Mind if me and Windsoul come with? In case of any more undead skeletons decided to ambush you guys." Lancin asked. "I don't mind. Thanks for the help." And so, Will, Aem, Lancin, and Windsoul left the group and went off to check the front gates of La Veda. Eventually after a couple of minutes later, Lancin and Windsoul came back and inform us that it we safe to go in. "Wait! Where's Will and Aem?" Grafl asked. Suddenly a huge sound of swords clashing and war cries came from beyond the great wall. The group quickly dashed to the front gate and entered inside the town, only to find ourselves in a complete chaos. Some of the buildings were either completely or partially destroyed and most of the citizens were brutally injured, horribly poison, or viciously killed. I can't believe that Zebra would do actually do this much destruction to this town. He's horrible! The party quickly notice that Aem and Will were fight off hordes of dark monsters. We rushed into battle but Will and Aem fighting off hordes of dark monsters. They were too many and they had nothing to do, every monster was blocking our way. " Zebra is more important! Run now and we'll hold them off " Aem informed us. With that, Will and Aem let out a loud shout and swung their large swords sidewards clearing a way for the other party. "Hurry!" Will and Aem shouted. Off ran and thanked them rushing up the stairs. Before I did, I saw a white and golden spear and rapier lying on the ground. I didn't know who it belong, so decided to take them with me for when Raphael and I have to fight Zebra. Hopeful the owner won't mind letting me barrow it. As we continued tracking down Zebra, I could no longer hear the clashing swords. Lancin announced that the dark aura is getting stronger, which means we're getting closer. Finally after reaching the top, there saw a dark sinister figure waiting for us. That must be Zebra. (Lancin's story speaking style) Lancin: Huff... Huff... Finally! I've seen you from earlier. Riding a sea dragon and running off before. Windsoul: Why are you trying to kill us!? Zebra: HAHA! I see. You still know little about this world. You... I sense nothing within you but I have sensed your power from when you used that tower's teleporter. Lancin: (Thinking) Tch. To think that our aura was given off that time. Windsoul: What of our power? We are just trying to get back to our world! Zebra: You are not from this world, not even this universe. The potential you possess has the power to bring demise to my master! Unknown magic... A Great threat... You two must die along with THEM! Zebra then noticed Raphael and I from a far. "Well well well. So you two must be the new warriors of Gaia, I presume." Zebra said, "Let me guess, Blondie is Cynthia's great granddaughter and blue Jay is Karl's great grandson." "I have a name ya know!" I complained to him. "I know, but I just wanted to say that just to irritate you!" Zebra pointed out. "I still can't believe that out of all the people in the world, that idiotic Cynthia and her useless friend Karl choose you two to take their place. Have they finally lost it?" "Shut up! That is not true!" Raphael yelled, furious. "But I guess there is a bright side of this predicament." Zebra continued, "Those two are finally dead at last! Ha ha ha! They're finally six feet under!" That's one comment too many! "Shut up, you baster!" I shouted, also furious, "Cynthia and Karl happens to be the the greatest warriors that ever lived! I won't let you keep disrespecting their name or destroyed any more towns ever again! We will defeat you!" Zebra laughs evilly. "You all think you can stop me?!" Zebra pulls out his two side end sword with one hand and regenerates his dark powers with the other, "You're fools for believing such things. Prepare to meet your end!" "Everyone get ready!" Windsoul shouted as readies herself. (Story P.O.V) The battle against the Mad God Zebra quickly begun. Vargas, Lava, and Eze were the first ones to dash up to Zebra and attack him but quickly Zebra sweep blocks their attacks with his weapon. After he pushes the three units back, Zebra crushes the dark energy ball from his other hand and let's out small yet power dark energy balls come rushing towards the three units. Lava and Vargas were able to dodge it but Eze took a direct hit by it. "Eze!" Lance and Selena shouted as they also rushes out to battle. "Come on! We have to help too!" Lancin shouts, following the others. "Right!" Grafl and Windsoul agreed. All of the units were now face to face with the dark god. Lava quickly dashed up to Zebra again but this time she was able to stab him at his lower abdomen. Zebra winced in pain before he grabbed lava by her hair. "LET HER GO!" Vargas shouted as rushes up to Lava aid. "Ok then. Here, YOU CAN HAVE HER!" Zebra replied as he threw Lava towards Vargas and causing them to crash into a small food market stand. "You baster!" Eze shouted as electrical currents began charging the Eze's sword. Once that was complete, Eze charged at Zebra with full speed and shouted his brave burst. "THUNDER EXECUTION!" "You fool! I can still stop that attack with just-" Zebra said before he was interrupted by an electric shocked bullet that was fired by Grafl. As Zebra tries to shake off the pain, Eze had already got close to him and did a forward slash at his side, causing the lightning to sever down deeply into his wounds. "GAAAH!" Zebra shouts, "You insolent little pest!" "Right back at ya!" Lancin replied as he rushes his palm on Zebra's chest and let out a burst of rune magic. Zebra swung his sword at Lancin to cut him in half but quickly Selena blocked his attack with her sword. Irritated and frustrated, Zebra removes the sword off of Selena's and punches them both off the another building. "Lancin!" Windsoul shouted to her injured friend. "How dare you!" Lance growled him before runs towards Zebra. However, had already created another small dark energy balls and throws them at Lance, Windsoul, and Grafl. All of them got a direct hit. "Ha ha! Is that the best you mortals can- GAAAH!" Zebra said before he was interrupted again by two stab wounds at back. He turned around and discovered that that it was caused by Lancin's pierce enchanted rune bolts and Vargas' sword. In fit of rage, he grabs them both by their necks with one hand and picks them up to face him. "You shouldn't have never done that now." Zebra said as he continues to squeeze the life out of the two swordsmen, "Any lost words before I end you life?" "Go back to hell." Vargas growled. This caused Zebra to get even more angrier then before and starts crush them harder and harder. Until... "Leave our friends alone!" Avril and Raphael shouted in union as they stabbed him at his back once again with the weapons that Avril had found. As Zebra yells in pain, he lets go of Lancin and Vargas and swings his two end sword at the summoners, causing them to fly back against a building wall. Quickly noticing this, Grafl had a short memory flash of the time when one of his dearest friend got hit by an attack like that from Zebra. His fueled up his anger and rage at Zebra. "No. Not again. I won't let you do this to my summoner! I'LL KILL YOU!" Grafl yelled as charges up his gun once for his brave burst to activate. Once it was full, he aims it at Zebra's head and shouts, "CHARIOT MAGNUM!" Grafl shoots out 3 powerful lightning bullets Zebra, electrifying him intensely. Once his attention was at Grafl, he smirked and said "The battle isn't over yet buddy." The battle continued on as one after another, a person got back up and continued fighting against Zebra. Eventually, everyone begin to feel exhausted from fighting except for Zebra, of course. Lancin knew if that if keep continuing to fight like this, eventually everyone will too worn out to fight. He has to finish off Zebra with one last attack. "Everyone, stand beside me." Lancin commanded everyone. "Oh... The power of Myria huh." Windsoul said, knowing what Lancin was up to. " You know what to do." Lancin said to her. She nods her head. "Ok... Everyone!" Lancin closed his eyes and the wind started to breeze around. Selena, Grafl, Eze, Vargas, Lance and Lava's body began to well up with elemental magic making them glow of their element's colors. With his system breaking capabilities, Lancin managed to cast an even more potent form of a brave burst. The Resonance burst. "What in the world." Grafl said as he and the others felt a powerful surge magic running through themselves. "No wait. Don't try to resist it." Selena inform, "Just channel it. Lancin knows what he's doing." Still confuse by what she meant by that, they decided to go along with it and channel the magic. That's when Lancin begin saying the spell. "Rune, Wind, Water, Lightning, Fire and Earth... I call upon Myria's magical potential... Grand Gaia and Myria Resonance Burst!" Every channelled elemental power rose up and combined together and formed a large orb that released an aura of different elements. The force released was enough to make the floor crack which intimidated Zebra. "What the! How is this even possible!?" Zebra said, shocked. "CHAOS VORTEX!" All of them threw the orb at Zebra and it exploded so strong that the party was knocked out away from the fort back to the entrance of La Veda. The fort crumbled with the explosion and released a very strong flash of light. After the light diminished, rainbow magic residues were left in the air. Eventually the party then woke up after being thrown away and saw the fort was no more. They were fascinated by the rainbow residues falling on the air as they looked around. (Back to Avril's P.O.V) Incredible. Whatever that magic was that Lancin used, it actually defeated Zebra and destroyed the fort completely. I bet everyone was amazed by this as well. Quickly Will and Aem came to the scene and asked what happened. While Selena and Lance explained what had happened, I walked up to Lancin to see if he was ok. "Lancin...this is incredible." I complimented. "Thanks...I...couldn't...have...done it... without..." Lancin answered before he suddenly fainted on the ground. "Lancin!" I shouted, rushing to his aid. I tried waking him up but nothing seem to work. "Don't worry." Windsoul told me. She looked exhausted as Lancin was. "Lancin used up so much energy from that Resonance Burst that it got him exhausted." "We should all probably go to the infirmary and get him some help. Just in case." Will suggested. The group agreed. Eze carried Lancin to the infirmary and everyone followed behind. Windsoul managed to walk on her own and followed. Once we made it to the infirmary,Eze then laid Lancin down the infirmary bed and sat beside him sighing. "Oh dear. Is that young man hurt?" A nurse said as she notice Lancin lying on the bed. "Sorta. He's got exhausted and fainted." I explained. "I see. Please, allow us to treat his wounds. He'll be better again once we're done." The nurse asked us. "Sure. Thank you miss." "No, thank you and your friends. If you all haven't came here to La Veda, the town would have been destroyed." The nurse smiled and rolled Lancin into a different room to take care of his wounds. I looked over my shoulder and notice that Windsoul was still hurt from all the attacks she took from fighting Zebra. I felt sorry for her so walk off to find a medical kit and return back to treat her wounds. "You really don't have to do this. I'm fine." She said. "I know. But I want to." I replied with a smile. I can't believe we actually defeated one of the evil gods just like that. He was way powerful than what I thought he was. I'm a little scared how will it be next time when we fight against another god that was just as powerful as Zebra. Looks like I need to keep learning more new things about being a summoner so that the next time, I'll be ready. I quickly shook off the thoughts I had and continue covering Windsoul's wounds with bandages. There long silence between us all as we waited for Lancin to come back from the infirmary. I took a deep breath before I decided to break the silence. "Listen." I said to Windsoul, "That battle against Zebra was really tough. I'm glad that you and Lancin planned out this whole raid party to fight him. You two are the most strongest units I've ever meet." "Thank you, Avril." She replied, "I know it's been a short time since we meet but, I want to also thank you for all the things you've done for us. You were so enough kind to help us and was able to adapt to the situation at once. And for that, I do thank you." "No problem." Eventually after I was done with treating Windsoul's wounds, I decided to go ahead treated everyone else wounds. Windsoul and I continued to chat with one another while I did that for a couple of hours. Once I was done, the nurse finally came back with Lancin still on the bed. "Sorry for the wait." She said, "Your friend has made a great recovery from the treatment. However, he'll need to stay in bed for a couple of day for his energy to be restored." "Great! Thanks again miss!" I thanked her. She nodded and walked off back to her work. At that moment, Lancin finally woke up. "What happened?" He asked while trying to get back up. "After that resonance burst you used, you fainted from exhaustion. So try not to push yourself too much." I told him. "The nurse said that you'll be able to go after a few more days of resting." Will added. "Alright." He replied as he laid back down, "After I recover, we have to continue on with our journey ok, Windsoul?" "Sure." Windsoul replied. ~*BRAVE FRONTIER*~ Eventually after a few days past, Lancin and Windsoul finally recovered and left out of the infirmary. They said that they were going to continue to go find the rest of the four heroes for the final planning of their goal. Raphael was going to tell them that Vargas and Eze was one of them but quickly they cover his mouth before he did. I wonder why? "What will you guys do once we part ways?" Windsoul asked me and Raphael. "We needed to go back to our world for another day of resting but after that we're going to continue training and learning more summoner skills to become much stronger than before." I explained, "I really hope we meet again some day. In better circumstances that is." Lancin chuckle to himself. "Sure thing." "Wait, before you guys go, here." I reached into my left pocket and pulled out a small star charm I kept for good luck. "For good luck to your journey." I said as I hand it to Windsoul. "Thank you." Windsoul replied as places the star charm in her pocket, "We should be good now." "Yeah." Lancin agreed before turning towards me, "Avril, Raphael, and everyone else, "Thank you for everything. I hope we meet again some day." "You too partner."Grafl said. "Be careful on your journey, you two." Selena added. "We will." Lancin and Windsoul said in unison before they left off to the road. After they left, Raphael decides that we should go back to their world as well. And so we did. There's so many memories I've created so far, Great grandmother Cynthia. I've met two rare units and I was able to evolve Selena into a stronger form. Being a summoner is very dangerous, but I think I'll get through with it. So please. Continue watching over me ok? Category:Blog posts